


Of Good Cheer

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys attend the Malfoy family Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Good Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #14: [Poinsettias](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/7d/Poinsettia_thumbnail.jpg), and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Mistletoe.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Of Good Cheer

~

Taking a deep breath, Harry cast the Floo powder into the fireplace and, calling out his destination, stepped inside. He landed in a formal room that was overflowing with poinsettias and mistletoe. Draco was waiting, a poinsettia stuck to the lapel of his formal robes. 

“Remarkable. You made it on time,” he said, reaching out as if to catch Harry. 

Harry managed to stay upright. “I said I would.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I know, but you have been known to claim that a,” he made quote marks in the air with his hands, “‘work emergency’ came up at the last minute.” 

Harry pursed his lips. “You know, that’s a good idea. And I do have some paperwork I could stand to finish up back at my office--” And he made as if to turn back towards the fireplace. 

“Prat,” said Draco, grabbing Harry’s hand and linking their fingers. “If you don’t want to end up _sleeping_ in your office instead of in our bed, I’d suggest you paste on a smile and prepare to enjoy the Malfoy family Christmas party.” 

Harry sighed. “Bloody hell. The things I do for you.” 

“Just think of how I’ll make it up to you later,” Draco murmured, pulling Harry through into a drawing room that had even more poinsettias. 

“Did I miss a memo about poinsettias?” asked Harry. “And how _are_ you going to make it up to me?” 

“Poinsettias are the flowers that remind us to be of good cheer at the holidays,” said Mrs Malfoy as she approached. She was resplendent in a gold dress with a red shawl, a poinsettia adorning her hair. “And welcome, Mr Potter.” 

“Mrs Malfoy.” Harry tried to properly execute his most formal bow, the one Draco had taken months to teach him, and by her reaction he thought he succeeded. 

Smiling a genuine smile, Narcissa Malfoy curtsied deeply. “It seems Draco has made his mark on you. And do call me Narcissa.”

“Thank you, Narcissa. I’m Harry.” 

“Indeed you are.” Inclining her head, Narcissa began moving away. “I must greet my other guests.” She cleared her throat. “And I believe Draco was about to explain how he was going to make something up to you?” 

Once she was out of earshot, Harry groaned. “I can’t believe she overheard that. I may never be able to look her in the face again!” 

“Why not?” Draco leaned in. “It’s not as if she heard my reply, which I believe you’ll enjoy. And I think she knows we have sex, Harry. We do live together.” 

Harry could feel himself blushing. “Still--” He paused. “Wait, what do you believe I’ll enjoy?” 

Draco hummed, settling his hand on Harry’s back, just where his spine curved into his arse. “Two words,” he purred. “Red skirt.” 

Harry’s mouth went dry. “The mini-skirt?” he wheezed, seeing in his mind’s eye the way Draco had looked in it the last time he’d worn it. “Fucking hell.” 

“Yes, that’s where I’m living at the moment, too,” said Lucius Malfoy. His gaze pierced Harry’s. “Potter. Draco.” And with that, he sailed past. 

“Okay, that’s it,” said Harry. “I’m leaving. I can’t--” 

“You will stay right where you are and pretend to enjoy yourself at this party if I have to Petrify you and prop you up in a chair with a Sticking Charm,” hissed Draco. 

Harry blinked, surprised at his vehemence. “All right, fine!” He coughed. “But you’re still wearing the skirt when we get home, right?”

“Yes.” Draco steered Harry towards what looked like the dining room. “Now come on. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go home, where, by the way, I decorated.” 

“Let me guess,” muttered Harry as he took his seat. “Poinsettias?” 

Draco smacked him under the table. 

Dinner was tolerable. Harry recognised a few people, mainly Pansy Parkinson, there with her fiancé Blaise Zabini, the Greengrass sisters and their dates and, oddly, Luna Lovegood and Theo Nott. Relieved to see a friendly face, Harry spent most of the evening chatting with Luna and sharing amused glances with Nott as she talked about the Nargles she was sure were infesting the hallways of the Manor. 

By the time pudding arrived, Harry had a headache and Draco, clearly attuned to his mood, told his parents they were going to go. Narcissa simply smiled. “Of course, dear. Are we still on for lunch Wednesday?” 

Harry executed another bow over her hand and then they were Flooing home. 

“You did very well,” said Draco when they stepped into their own living room. 

“Thanks.” Harry grinned, looking around. “So where are the decorations?” 

Draco pointed over their heads. 

Looking up, Harry saw the ceiling was covered with mistletoe. “Nice,” he murmured. “Apparently you’re expecting a lot of kissing to happen here?” 

Holding out his hand, Draco smirked, catching a tiny scrap of red fabric that came flying out of the bedroom. “Yes, as a matter of fact I am.” 

Drawing him close, Harry slanted his mouth over Draco’s, not pulling back until they were both panting. “Smart man.” He began to undo Draco’s robes. 

“I thought you wanted me in the skirt?” Draco asked, holding it up. 

“Eventually,” said Harry, dragging him over to the sofa. “First I want you out of these robes.” 

Draco didn’t have to be told twice, and within minutes they were both naked and writhing together on the sofa, Draco riding Harry’s cock to a satisfying orgasm that left them both sated. 

“So, tell me honestly, what did you think of the Malfoy family Christmas party?” Draco whispered afterwards. 

Harry shrugged. “It was fine. There’s a more important question, though.” 

“Oh? What’s that?” 

“What am I going to have to do to repay you for going with me to the _Weasley_ family Christmas party?” 

Draco froze, then, with a smirk, Summoned the red mini-skirt, Transfiguring it to green. “I hope you like green.” 

~


End file.
